


Make Haste

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [17]
Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn wants to take a shower. Wants it <i>so bad</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Haste

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Haastige Spoed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108715) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



Evelyn stepped into the shower and heaved a blissful sigh. Finally she could relax a little! It had been a long, long day. Bobby had been Bobby, and Jack had been with him. Angel had been with Bobby too, but Sofi wanted Angel to be with her. And Jeremiah had been with Camille while Bobby wanted Jeremiah with _him_. The usual ruckus, but a lot of it. Evelyn was glad to get away from it for a bit.

_Crash._

Evelyn froze. The water continued its merry clattering as she listened. There it was again - _bang!_

Evelyn groaned. For all the good things her boys brought her, an opportunity to shower peacefully was not on the list. Bathing? Not a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
